


Dias de chuva, cupcakes e Natsuki

by krful



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cupcakes, Fluff, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krful/pseuds/krful
Summary: Onde Natsuki decide fazer cupcakes e let mangás em um dia de chuva.





	Dias de chuva, cupcakes e Natsuki

As gotas de chuva passavam lentamente pelas janelas, e o som que fazia poderia ser escutado como uma doce melodia se Natsuki não estivesse preocupada demais em derrubar seus cupcakes com os trovões.

Por mais que o dia não estivesse um dos melhores, a de cabelos rosa estava buscando inspiração para seus poemas, e o que poderia ser mais inspirador do que cupcakes em formato de gatinho e seus mangás preferidos? 

Sentou-se no sofá da sala, e sob a mesa do centro, colocou uma bandeja com cinco ou seis cupcakes, junto com uma xícara de chá de camomila. Pensou em ler novamente o Parfait Girls, mas lembrou-se de que Yuri pedira para ela ler algo de terror pelo menos uma vez, e acabou aceitando — mas com certeza culparia-a se levasse algum susto.

Mordeu um pedaço, sentindo a doce mistura de canela e baunilha em sua boca. Isso faria mais sentido no verão, mas teria de aproveitar aquele dia, mesmo que estivesse chovendo.

Era fato que Natsuki se sentia melhor quando o sol brilhava e podia ver tudo o que estava em sua volta, onde normalmente ia para uma cafeteria escrever seus poemas enquanto conversava com Sayori, que sempre passava por lá. Todavia, ficar em casa naquele dia era melhor do que fazer sua rotina com um guarda-chuva, ainda mais que, provavelmente, seus pés ficariam encharcados.

Quando o sol aparecesse, sairia para ver o arco-íris tomando forma. Enquanto isso, ficaria no sofá com seu pijama, junto dos cupcakes e de seus mangás.


End file.
